


Truths

by Augustus



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-21
Updated: 2001-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick reflects on Smiffy's actions. Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3218594">Lies</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

I wish I could believe him. There’s nothing I’d rather do. It’s just that it’s not the first time, y’know? And people are talking. They’re always talking but this time it’s like there’s some truth to the words. I hate it, but I can almost see it, almost see him doing what they’re suggesting. He wouldn’t have wanted Gary to get hurt. I know that, know him too well to believe that, but as a lesson that went wrong? Hard to put out of your head, that sort of thing. We’re all a little scared, all a little glad that it was him, not us. Guess we’re all a little guilty too, in a way. For thinking those things. But we did all we could. Question is, did Smithy? I want to say yes. Almost can, I suppose. But what if I’m wrong? What if I’ve been wrong all along? Doesn’t feel like it, but then what would I know? He could be laughing at me right now. 

But do I believe him? Call me a stupid prat, but yeah, I guess I do. Guess I always have, really. Easier to go along with the lot of them, though. No questions that way. No asking why I always seem to stick up for him in the end. Why? I suppose it’s because I give a damn. My fatal flaw. I always fall for the bastards. And that’s the truth of it.

**21st October 2001**


End file.
